La Tour dans les Nuages
by Moira-chan
Summary: Nezumi avait fait irruption dans sa vie, un jour - et puis plus rien, pendant quatre ans. C'est long, quatre ans. Surtout quand les mêmes souvenirs, inlassablement, reviennent encore et toujours. / One-shot sur les douze à seize ans de Shion.


**Titre :** La Tour dans les Nuages

**Auteur :** Moira-chan / Momo

**Genres :** Romance, One-shot.

**Rating :** K, y'a rien de bien dangereux.

**Personnages :** Shion, Nezumi, brièvement Karan, Safu et la grand-mère de Safu.

**Pairing :** Nezumi/Shion sous-entendu.

**Disclaimer :** Nezumi, Shion et les autres ainsi que leur univers appartiennent à Atsuko Asano.

**Résumé :** Nezumi avait fait irruption dans sa vie, un jour - et puis plus rien, pendant quatre ans. C'est long, quatre ans. Surtout quand les mêmes souvenirs, inlassablement, reviennent encore et toujours.

Salut à tout le monde !

Ça fait des millénaires que je suis sur ce texte, il me semble. u_u Je suis à la fois contente de l'avoir terminé, et à la fois un peu mélancolique... Il est long, c'est un long OS, mais j'ai aimé l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis assez contente de la fin, moins de certains passages, enfin bref, comme toujours, quoi. xD

Je n'en dis pas plus : Bonne lecture si vous passez par ici. =)

* * *

><p><em><span>La Tour<span>__ dans les Nuages_

Dans toute vie, le hasard finit toujours par confronter chaque être humain à une situation difficile – chacun est ainsi poussé à prendre un choix décisif qui pourra, par la suite, faire de lui une personne ou une autre.

Autrefois, ça avait été vrai – mais à No.6, cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était plus le cas. Chaque citoyen n'avait plus, et ce depuis des années, qu'à laisser la cité organiser sa vie, sa personne, son identité ; plus aucun effort à fournir. La laisser découvrir son potentiel, la laisser le classer en fonction de ce même potentiel, la laisser lui indiquer ou lui offrir appartement ou maison, la laisser guider ses pensées dans un sens précis et la laisser veiller à ce que ces dernières ne s'écartent jamais de ce même sens.

Shion, étant né à No.6, faisait partie des citoyens de No.6.  
>Tout comme ses concitoyens, il avait laissé la cité le définir. Défini à la naissance comme intelligent, il avait été situé, avec sa mère, dans le quartier résidentiel de la ville ; défini par la suite comme faisant parti de l'élite intellectuelle, il avait été admis aux cours spéciaux et n'avait plus eu qu'à laisser la vie suivre son cours – son cours d'ores et déjà tout tracé par les mains invisibles d'un gouvernement omniprésent.<p>

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille – sauf lorsque l'on habite No.6 et que l'on fait partie des meilleures.  
>La vie de Shion était un long fleuve tranquille – du moins, elle aurait pu l'être, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce jour-là. Son anniversaire. Douze ans, en septembre, le jour du typhon ; douze ans le seul jour de l'année et même de sa vie où la nature jusque là contrôlée avait su se rebeller contre l'humanité, contre No.6.<p>

Personne, jusque là, n'avait à sa connaissance osé se rebeller contre l'état – certains auraient pris ça comme un signe. Pas Shion. Il avait été éduqué à obéir, à ne pas poser de questions, à laisser faire ; et il obéissait, ne posait pas de questions, laissait faire. Cependant, il avait changé – ce jour-là, tandis que la tempête à l'extérieur frappait sans pitié les si fortes vitres de la fenêtre. La baie vitrée au verre renforcé par l'homme paraissait seule barrière entre l'humain et la nature ; et lui, Shion, aussi petit qu'il fût, de sa place, il avait le pouvoir, du haut de ses douze ans si fraîchement acquis, de briser cette barrière.  
>Un ou deux détecteurs désactivés. Un verrou relevé, détaché – et ça y est. Sous ses yeux, le vent s'infiltrait avec force, avec toute la force de sa haine et de sa rage contre l'homme qui l'emprisonnait, dans la chambre et contre le lit et sur le bureau, et dans les papiers et dans les draps ; les objets légers, soulevés, virevoltaient, s'emballaient, s'écrasaient ici ou là, et lui, il n'avait plus qu'une envie – celle de sortir.<p>

Il courut, ce jour-là ; à l'extérieur, rapidement, s'y précipita, s'appuya ou se retint à la rambarde, sentit le vent dans ses cheveux et la pluie sur son front, sur ses vêtements. C'était agréable et rafraîchissant – et surtout, tellement, tellement, tellement nouveau. Pour la première fois, il avait transgressé la règle ; il avait ouvert la fenêtre et laissé entrer le chaos, il avait fait place dans sa chambre à un ennemi de No.6, un rebelle – le typhon, l'envoyé de l'emprisonnée qu'on appelait « nature ». Et la « nature » avait tout détruit sur son passage – mais cela ne faisait rien. Il l'avait voulu, l'assumait et ne le regrettait pas.

_Jamais je n'ai trouvé l'anarchie si belle._

Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là – il aurait pu rentrer, fermer la fenêtre, ranger, réactiver les détecteurs, se sécher, et sa vie serait redevenue un long fleuve tranquille. Oui, tout aurait pu s'arrêter là ; s'il n'avait pas été là. Le garçon – Nezumi, apprendrait-il peu après.  
>A cet instant, Shion avait été confronté à cette fameuse situation difficile ; il avait dû faire ce fameux choix décisif qui ferait plus tard de lui une personne ou une autre.<p>

Tout se passa rapidement, si rapidement ; mais il avait été amené à ce choix par la désobéissance, après tout. Une erreur en entraîne une autre qui en entraîne une troisième – et le voici lui-même entraîné dans un cercle vicieux, une grande ronde des erreurs et des désobéissances à laquelle il ne peut plus échapper.  
>Le garçon, inconnu, la blessure, l'attaque ; vite, la trousse de soin, l'amener en sécurité, soigner, soigner avant que ça s'infecte. Ouvrir la trousse, désinfecter, recoudre, bander ; changer les vêtements et enfin, se reposer, un peu. Puis les présentations ; apprendre à se connaître, manger ensemble, se chamailler un peu, rire – dormir, aussi. Main dans la main – presque l'un contre l'autre.<p>

Au lendemain, Nezumi avait disparu – mais la place qu'il avait occupée durant la nuit était encore chaude de sa présence, et Shion savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais ces moments passés. La chaleur du garçon contre sa paume – les gens sont chauds lorsqu'ils sont vivants. La douceur de ses cheveux entre ses doigts – on aurait dit une fille, et pourtant il était si fort, si courageux. Le goût du gâteau à la cerise, aussi – jamais un gâteau de sa mère ne lui avait semblé aussi bon.

_Je me souviens encore de son cœur battant, là où j'ai posé ma main._

Cet incident avait eu de graves séquelles sur son quotidien – pourtant, Shion ne le regrettait pas. Et il ne le voyait pas comme un incident ; il ne le voyait plus comme le fruit du hasard, mais comme le résultat, le but, la récompense finale d'une journée magique – le jour de ses douze ans. En douze ans, il n'avait pas cumulé beaucoup d'amis ; il y avait Safu, bien sûr, mais aucune autre fille, et aucun garçon. Mais ce jour-là, ce jour du typhon et de la rébellion de la nature, il y avait eu Nezumi ; il y avait eu rébellion de la nature, il y avait eu rébellion de Nezumi, et il y avait eu rébellion de Shion. Il y avait eu rébellion dehors, dedans, et même au milieu, à l'intérieur de la fenêtre au verre renforcé.

Shion avait aimé la rébellion, le chaos, l'anarchie – et ce n'était là que le début de sa longue série d'erreurs. L'entrée dans le cercle des désobéissances. Mais il s'en fichait – il n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Nezumi, rien que par sa présence, lui avait montré d'un doigt si fier et certain les failles du gouvernement ; la balle dans son bras l'avait appuyé, soutenu, crédibilisé, et Shion avait compris, en quelques minutes à peine, que tout ce à quoi il s'accrochait n'était plus rien - rien que des mensonges bâtis avec soin par une cité utopique où, en fin de compte, chaque citoyen était complice de la soumission.

Pour Shion, tout s'était écroulé ; repères, marques, connaissances, acquis et appris. Ça avait été effrayant – et c'était toujours flippant. Mais il y avait Nezumi – Nezumi et son visage aux traits fins, Nezumi et ses cheveux de fille, Nezumi et sa balle dans le bras, Nezumi et son franc-parler, Nezumi et ses techniques de combat, Nezumi, Nezumi, Nezumi.

_Avec lui, j'aurais pu aller jusqu'au bout du monde._

D'un geste calme, serein, Shion ferma le petit carnet. 7 septembre 2014. Joyeux anniversaire. Treize ans – une année s'était écoulée depuis Nezumi. Il avait pris l'habitude de nommer ce jour ainsi, il ne savait pas pourquoi ; il l'avait fait, et c'était tout. Le jour de ses douze ans, le jour du typhon, le jour où tout avait changé – le jour de Nezumi.  
>Quelque part, au fond de lui, Nezumi était comme synonyme de changement. Nezumi était l'au loin, le là-bas, l'extérieur, la liberté peut-être ; la différence, et l'envie de retrouver cette même différence. Curiosité maladive, vilain défaut – Shion l'assumait et s'en accommodait.<p>

Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Toujours dans un geste délicat, un peu rapide peut-être, le garçon glissa son carnet – journal intime, paraissait-il que l'on disait – sous le coussin et sauta de son lit, dans le réduit où sa mère rangeait les matières premières nécessaires à son commerce. Il adorait cette chambre – même si ce n'en était pas vraiment une. Parce qu'ici, il n'y avait ni détecteur d'humidité, ni détecteur de présence, ni détecteur tout court d'ailleurs ; pas de baie vitrée mais pas de verre renforcé non plus, pas de barrière entre lui et la nature. Ça sentait toujours bon le pain, les fruits, la nourriture ; et enfin, une année après leur déménagement, le commerce de sa mère commençait à prospérer, alors pourquoi regretter l'autrefois ?

Il irait de l'avant – il irait toujours de l'avant parce que, maintenant, il était certain de suivre sa propre voie. Une année plus tôt, il avait compris des choses – bien des choses que ni Safu ni aucun élève de leur école, ni même aucun citoyen de No.6 ne pourrait comprendre.

Même sa mère ne pouvait pas le comprendre, d'ailleurs – et au fond de lui, Shion se disait que seuls qui connaissaient Nezumi pouvaient le comprendre. C'était même plus fort que ça ; il le savait. Il savait que cette rencontre, une année plus tôt, avait fait de lui quelqu'un de différent – tout comme il savait qu'il n'était pas passé loin de devenir un adulte banal, normal, mais sans intérêt. Plus le temps passait, plus les pages du calendrier se tournaient et plus les jours, monotones mais tranquilles, se succédaient, plus l'adolescent prenait conscience de la gravité du choix qu'il avait fait – toutefois, il ne le regrettait pas.

Ce choix, en lui-même, lui avait été bénéfique. Il avait laissé tomber les cours, les livres et le surplus de théorie pour un tantinet plus de pratique ; et, après tout cela, seuls quelques minces remords le tiraillaient encore. Il y avait sa mère, par exemple, qui avait dû subir l'affront d'avoir un fils jugé pour manque total de discernement, et qu'on avait arrachée au confort de Kronos pour la déplacer à Lost Town, le quartier populaire ; jamais il ne se pardonnerait de l'avoir obligée à s'installer ici, à travailler en tant que boulangère, à refaire sa vie de A à Z. Et puis il y avait Safu ; mais plus que Safu, qui venait parfois lui rendre visite, il y avait sa grand-mère, vieille femme admirable, d'une sagesse toute particulière.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu d'elle – il savait seulement qu'il avait donné à Nezumi le pull qu'elle lui avait tricoté, et il aurait voulu s'en excuser, un jour.  
>Seulement, il refusait de retourner à Kronos. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte – mais plutôt qu'il avait peur. Peur d'y croiser d'anciens voisins, camarades, connaissances qui riraient de lui ou pire, lui poseraient des questions ; car quoiqu'on en dît, s'il se sentait capable d'affronter les moqueries, il ne voulait et ne voudrait jamais parler de Nezumi à qui que ce fût.<p>

Quelques pas légers le conduisirent jusqu'à la salle principale de cette petite maison qu'il habitait avec sa mère ; cette dernière l'y attendait, souriante. Une douce odeur flottait dans l'air – Shion s'en étonna et manqua de sursauter. La cerise. Sa mère avait fait un gâteau à la cerise.

« Ah, Shion, tu es réveillé ! S'exclama Karan en l'entendant approcher. Joyeux anniversaire, mon chéri. »

Treize ans ; joyeux anniversaire, Shion, cela fait exactement une année que tu as changé de vie. Karan fit un pas dans sa direction, s'accroupit, et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front – puis elle se releva et se dirigea vers le comptoir où reposait un plat dont Shion sentait de son emplacement la forte odeur. La cerise. Cela sentait si bon – si bon, tellement bon. Ça aurait pu le ramener une année en arrière ; l'odeur délicate faisait remonter en lui des dizaines de milliers de souvenirs d'un seul et même jour, et sa gorge se bloqua, l'espace d'un instant.

« J'ai fait du gâteau à la cerise, déclara sa mère en lui souriant. Tu as faim ? »

Doucement, elle lui tendit une part de la denrée, à laquelle il jeta un regard vide. Karan sembla s'en rendre compte car elle s'accroupit à nouveau, cette fois pour frotter affectueusement le dessus de son crâne ; et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Shion pu voir qu'elle souriait. Elle n'avait l'air ni fâchée, ni déçue, ni triste – elle avait seulement l'air d'une mère heureuse et fière de son enfant, son enfant qui fêtait son treizième anniversaire. Le garçon ne lui rendit pas son sourire – il ne regrettait pas sa décision, mais il regrettait que sa mère et lui aient dû quitter Kronos. Il s'en voulait, même. Quel idiot il avait été – quel idiot, pour avoir ainsi obligé sa mère à le suivre dans cette roue infernale de l'erreur et de la désobéissance !

« Shion ? Reprit la femme. Tu penses à l'année dernière, je me trompe ? »

Il secoua la tête, détourna le regard, fixa le sol. Dans ses mains, la tranche de tarte à la cerise, bien chaude, commençait à brûler ses petites paumes – peu lui importait.

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas fâchée, tu sais ? Le rassura-t-elle doucement, et elle l'embrassa sur le front. Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis heureuse, ici. Alors mange ton gâteau, et tâche de passer une bonne journée, d'accord ? »

L'enfant resta interdit quelques instants. Ses doigts se resserrèrent un peu sur la pâtisserie ; c'était chaud. Brûlant. Bouillant. Et, à cet instant-là, Shion se demanda si, lui aussi, il était chaud ; les gens sont chauds lorsqu'ils sont vivants. Brusquement, d'un seul coup et sans prévenir, il sentit ses yeux piquer, un peu ; alors il mordit dans le gâteau, rapidement et violemment, comme pour évacuer la douleur de son cœur oppressé.

Une larme coula sur sa joue – il mâcha, doucement, le morceau de tarte. C'était bon – et chaud. Il ne savait pas ce qui le faisait pleurer ; la chaleur, ou bien autre chose ? Bientôt, il avala, déglutit ; oui, c'était bon, c'était vraiment bon, et ça lui rappelait tellement, tellement de souvenirs. L'odeur du sang, une main sur sa gorge, la tempête à l'extérieur ; et puis la tension, la peur de se tromper, recoudre, oui, recoudre en vitesse une blessure tout juste désinfectée, sans oublier de bander le tout. Le thé, le pull, la bagarre ; lui-même, immobilisé, impressionné, et puis cette main chaude à la peau un peu moite dans la sienne – un sourire, des rires, un sommeil tellement bienvenu après tant d'émotions accumulées.

Lorsqu'il mordit pour la seconde fois dans la part de gâteau, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait ; mais qu'en même temps, il avait envie de rire. Un sursaut le parcourut et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, d'afficher un large sourire contrastant avec ses yeux encore mouillés de larmes – et sa mère, qui le regardait, l'air tellement étonné, sans savoir si elle devait rire ou le consoler.

« Nezumi..., ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer, et il plaqua aussitôt la main sur sa bouche.  
>– Nezumi ? C'est quelqu'un d'ici ? »<p>

Il avait parlé si bas – et pourtant, Karan l'avait entendu. Cela le calma immédiatement ; il détourna la tête, ne rit plus ni ne pleura plus. Il ne répondit pas à sa mère – il ne le lui dirait pas.

« Je veux bien que tu refuses de me parler du VC que tu aurais sauvé, reprit l'adulte sur un ton rieur, mais Nezumi, tu dois me dire qui c'est !  
>– Non ! »<p>

Il avait répondu violemment – un peu, mais quand même. A s'en étonner lui-même ; quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et ce devaient être ses nerfs, trop mis à l'épreuve durant les minutes précédentes. Alors, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il dit à sa mère qu'il revenait de suite ; et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il fut sur son lit, crayon en main, prêt à écrire dans son petit carnet.

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé que je ne le verrai plus jamais._

De rage, il ferma violemment le journal ; une larme, seule, si seule, eut à peine le temps de glisser entre les pages, et juste avant de retourner, plus calme, aux côtés de sa mère, il se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé finir comme cette larme – seul, certes, mais écrasé entre deux pages d'une unité bien plus puissante que lui. Peut-être qu'au fond, ça faisait moins mal.

Par la suite, il retourna déguster le gâteau qu'avait préparé Karan – il fit comme si de rien n'était, s'efforça d'oublier la douleur dans sa poitrine, l'espace d'une journée. Il lui fit part du projet qu'il avait de retourner un jour voir la grand-mère de Safu ; cette dernière lui rendit d'ailleurs visite, mais ne l'embrassa pas sur la joue pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Pas cette fois. Plus aucune fois, d'ailleurs. Il n'aimait pas que Safu l'approche trop, l'enlace ou l'embrasse ; il préférait laisser ce genre d'attentions à sa mère – et Safu n'était pas sa mère.

A la fin de la journée, cependant, il ressentit le besoin d'être seul ; alors, il s'éloigna. Sans en parler vraiment à sa mère – « Je reviens » et rien de plus. Il quitta le magasin, s'engagea dans la rue, avança rapidement sur les pavés ; ses pas furtifs le guidèrent bientôt jusqu'au parc. Il s'assit sur un banc – au loin, le soleil déclinait doucement. Pas de typhon, ce jour-là – pas de typhon, et il n'y en aurait plus jamais. Shion porta sa main à sa poitrine, la posa à l'endroit de son cœur ; il battait. Vite. Fort. A en perdre haleine. La larme qui vint caresser sa lèvre était salée.

Dans sa situation, Nezumi n'aurait pas pleuré – et c'est tout ce qu'il trouva à se dire. Alors, secrètement, en silence, les yeux tournés vers l'hôtel de ville qu'il apercevait au loin, il conclut un pacte avec lui-même, se fit une promesse – la promesse qu'un jour, une fois devenu grand, aussi grand que possible, il retrouverait Nezumi et le remercierait pour cette soirée-là, une année auparavant.

_Je voudrais lui dire merci – merci pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux._

L'année qui suivit s'écoula sans accroc, pourtant. Il n'avait toujours pas vu la grand-mère de Safu – mais il savait qu'il la reverrait un jour, et n'abandonnerait pas l'idée de la revoir avant de l'avoir vraiment fait. Les mois se poursuivirent, dans leur course effrénée ; cette éternelle partie du jeu du chat et de la souris où aucun d'eux n'attrapait jamais le suivant continua mieux que jamais, tant et si bien que le mois de septembre revint à toute allure, presque aussi vite qu'il s'en était allé.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus Shion sentait s'éloigner les images de son passé – la vie à Kronos lui semblait déjà étrangère, les cours spéciaux ne lui rappelaient plus rien sinon une longue baie vitrée, et seule Safu le rattachait encore à la vie d'avant, comme il l'avait surnommée.

Sans Safu, ce lien qui le retenait à cette ancienne vie se serait sans aucun doute brisé ; mais même avec Safu, ce lien, qui s'usait inexorablement au fil des jours, ce vieux lien à la corde limée de toutes parts se serait rompu – un jour, forcément. Il aurait été détruit si le mois de septembre 2015 n'était pas arrivé, en fait.

L'anniversaire de Shion approchait à grands pas – inexorablement, lui aussi. Le temps suivait son cours ; exactement comme si tous les changements dans la vie de l'adolescent n'avaient jamais eu lieu, exactement comme si Nezumi n'était jamais entré dans sa chambre, ne lui avait jamais offert son épaule à recoudre, n'avait jamais dormi dans son lit et contre lui. Exactement comme si Nezumi n'avait jamais existé.

_Exactement comme s'il n'avait jamais existé._

La planète poursuivait sa course folle jusqu'à l'infini et le monde paraissait avoir tout oublié de la mésaventure arrivée deux ans plus tôt. Les messages à la télévision, le vent et la pluie qui frappaient les fenêtres de toutes leurs forces, l'éventuelle peur et toutes les mises en garde – de tout cela, il ne restait plus la moindre trace. Effacé, oublié, perdu, à jamais – vraiment ? Aux yeux des citoyens de No.6, oui – aux yeux de Shion, non.  
>Après tout, il ne se considérait plus comme un citoyen de No.6 depuis que sa vie n'était plus un long fleuve tranquille. Et, un soir, alors qu'aucun citoyen de No.6 ne s'y attendait, tout remonta à la surface – tout ce qu'on avait cru effacé, oublié, perdu, à jamais. D'un seul coup, à l'extérieur.<p>

Il suffit de quelques instants, de quelques secondes, de quelques images à la télévision.  
>L'écran brillait un peu dans la pénombre, ce soir-là. Karan avait fait du chocolat chaud ; le chocolat chaud rappelait à Shion quelques vieux souvenirs, et avait comme un arrière-goût de mélancolie. Le jeune garçon n'y prêta cependant pas vraiment attention ; jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'annonce. Celle qu'un VC s'était échappé – ah bon, encore un ? Sa mère s'en étonna, lui-même ne fit que tressaillir brièvement ; et aussitôt, une marrée de souvenirs afflua jusque dans tout son être, envahissant son esprit, faisant bourdonner ses oreilles, obstruant sa gorge.<br>Une seule et unique question – une question qu'il écrivit dans son carnet.

_Et si personne ne le recueillait ?_

Depuis tout petit, Shion s'était toujours senti comme les autres – jamais différent. Certes, il avait moins d'amis, peut-être plus de facilité, il appréciait Safu dont on critiquait tant le caractère ; mais jamais ces quelques particularités ne l'avaient poussé à se sentir différent. A dire vrai, il n'avait pris conscience de sa différence que le jour de son douzième anniversaire, lors du typhon – ouvrir la fenêtre, désactiver les détecteurs, accueillir l'inconnu, le soigner et s'en occuper, comme d'un petit animal blessé. Nezumi. Il ne put retenir un sourire à cette pensée – son petit rat blessé. Sa mère aurait sûrement préféré qu'il se soit agi d'un vrai rat.

Mais Nezumi n'avait pas été et n'était pas un rat – c'était un humain, tout comme Shion, tout comme Safu, tout comme Karan. Nezumi était à la fois un VC, un dangereux criminel, et à la fois un humain, un enfant même ; et bam, différence.

Le fait que Shion fût différent ne signifiait pas, dans l'absolu, qu'il n'existait personne comme lui ; il était simplement différent de la majorité des citoyens de No.6. En conséquence de quoi, peut-être qu'il existait dans cette ville quelqu'un qui, tout comme lui l'avait fait quatre ans plus tôt, recueillerait le VC en fuite, le soignerait et s'en occuperait – comme d'un humain ou d'un animal blessé, peu importait. Dans l'absolu, une telle personne était censée exister ; en réalité, les chances qu'une telle personne existât à No.6 étaient plus que minces.

Le jeune garçon ne parvint pas à terminer son assiette, ce soir-là – les aliments restaient coincés en travers de sa gorge, se bloquaient et s'entassaient dans sa trachée. Encore et toujours à cause d'une question – mais pas la même. Cette question-là en entraînait une autre, qui en amenait inexorablement une troisième, et ainsi de suite.

_Et si je l'avais dénoncé ? Est-ce que j'aurais eu de la peine pour lui, est-ce que j'aurais eu honte ? Et s'il n'était pas venu chez moi, est-ce que quelqu'un s'en serait occupé, est-ce qu'il aurait survécu ? Quelqu'un d'autre que moi aurait-il pu le prendre vraiment pour un humain ?_

Il fit un rêve, cette nuit-là.  
>Un horrible rêve – peut-être même le plus horrible qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Il paraissait qu'on appelait cela « cauchemar » ; mais les habitants de No.6 n'étaient pas censés faire de « cauchemars ». Ils étaient censés dormir, rêver, faire de vrais rêves doux et tendres. La ville ne laissait plus place à la tourmente depuis longtemps – et pourtant, à l'intérieur de l'esprit de Shion, ça courait, ça courait dans tous les sens. Parfois, ça se cognait, ça heurtait un mur – parfois aussi, ça tombait.<p>

Son rêve, ou plutôt son « cauchemar » – même s'il n'était pas censé avoir le droit d'employer ce terme –, relevait d'événements indescriptibles que lui-même ne connaissait pas, ne connaissait plus. C'était flou, et bruyant, et douloureux – c'était tout. Le sang dans les yeux, qui cache la vue, les cheveux poisseux contre le crâne mouillé d'on ne sait quel acide, les vêtements trempés collant à la peau, les blessures ouvertes, la jambe droite un peu en arrière peut-être, une balle dans l'épaule, le cœur qui bat à tout rompre dans la poitrine ; et tu cours, tu cours, tu fuis, tu ne sais pas où tu vas mais tu y vas, parce que c'est ta vie qui est en jeu.

_Pan, pan, pan_.  
>Le son de la détonation, bien qu'il fût purement imaginaire, parvint sans peine à le réveiller en pleine nuit. Haletant, transpirant, Shion essuya péniblement la sueur de son front ; encore perdu, il se remémora ce songe. Les murs qui tournaient dans tous les sens, se plaçaient devant lui – ou bien celui qu'il incarnait –, les balles qui sifflaient contre ses oreilles et frôlaient son corps, et sa démarche lente, aléatoire, démesurée – en fermant les yeux, il se ressentait à nouveau marcher au hasard, aussi vite possible, comme une mouche égarée que l'on chasse à la tapette, avec tant de haine et d'avidité.<br>Et puis soudain, la chute. A genoux, tout de suite, d'un coup, dans le sang mêlé à l'eau, dans l'eau réceptacle du sang ; mais le sang est noir, foncé, sombre, indescriptible, et il sort de son bras, de sa jambe, de sa bouche aussi, de tout son corps.

De toutes ses quatorze misérables années, Shion n'avait jamais encore connu la sensation d'être chassé, poursuivi, traqué, traqué jusqu'à la mort ; jamais encore il n'avait pu comprendre ce que c'était de souffrir la morsure d'une balle, d'avoir peur à s'en blesser les côtes, de craindre pour sa vie et de réaliser qu'elle est si courte, si précieuse, si importante.

Au matin, et après la fin de la nuit qu'il passa allongé dans son lit, en sueur, à repousser le sommeil par crainte de rêver encore, il lui sembla qu'il avait enfin compris ce qu'avait ressenti Nezumi cette nuit-là. Il avait dû être chassé, lui aussi, mais en vrai, pas en rêve ; courir, fuir, s'évader, et tout mettre en œuvre pour ne pas être rattrapé, surmonter l'union de la douleur et de la peur pour survivre.

Il avait dû vivre un véritable cauchemar – et cette nuit-là, Shion avait vécu le même cauchemar.  
>A la seule exception près que Shion n'était pas censé avoir le droit d'employer ce terme – le « cauchemar ».<br>Au matin de cette nuit-là, il réalisa que les mauvais rêves ne relevaient pas uniquement de la peur et de la douleur – mais aussi du droit qu'on avait de les nommer ou non « cauchemars ».

Le lendemain, le journal télévisé annonçait la capture du VC évadé – chacun reçut, à cette occasion, un message des plus rassurants. Shion, cependant, s'en sentit profondément attristé ; il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais cela le touchait. Cela le faisait souffrir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, dans la journée, seul, à l'école ou simplement dans la rue, chez lui, d'imaginer ce criminel, de se le figurer. Chaque habitant en avait reçu la photographie – il ne l'avait même pas regardée. A quoi bon ; celui-là n'était pas un enfant, certainement, ni une femme, encore moins, il ne devait pas avoir les traits fins et les cheveux longs de Nezumi, il ne devait pas être blessé, enfin peut-être que si, mais surtout, il n'avait trouvé personne pour lui ouvrir les bras.

Personne à No.6 n'aurait risqué de perdre ses privilèges pour aider un VC, de toute façon – personne sinon Shion, en fait. Plus les jours passaient et plus il se confortait dans cette idée ; ici, dans la ville, il était le seul, l'unique, oui, le seul à considérer les criminels comme des humains et non comme des monstres.  
>C'était un peu la faute de Nezumi, quelque part. Comment aurait-il pu, après tout, voir un monstre dans ce corps d'enfant, derrière ces yeux un peu gris, un peu bleus, sous cette masse de cheveux ? Du haut de ses douze ans, il n'avait vu que le sang à son épaule, la main qu'il y plaçait, la douleur sur son visage, et la peur, aussi. Le désespoir, peut-être ; le désespoir qui s'était percé, qui avait laissé place à un espoir grandissant au fil de la soirée.<p>

Au plus profond de lui-même, Shion s'était persuadé que Nezumi n'était pas un monstre.  
>Pour être classé en tant que VC, il avait dû commettre un crime – mais quoiqu'il ait commis, il restait humain, il restait un enfant. Peu importait la violence en lui, ses gestes rapides et ses coups bien placés ; peu importait son passé, ne comptaient que le présent et le futur qu'il avait fallu lui assurer.<p>

Au cours des nuits qui suivirent, Shion continua à rêver – ou à faire des « cauchemars », tout dépendait de l'appellation qu'on voulait bien donner à ses songes. Parfois, il se voyait lui-même, traqué, assailli de toute part ; il se voyait et se sentait faillir, ployer sous les coups, il s'entendait supplier tout bas le seul prénom qu'il aurait pu supplier dans un cas pareil – Nezumi. Ne-zu-mi. N-e-z-u-m-i.

Sa propre voix trop basse le faisait frissonner, dans toute la longueur du dos.

Mais parfois, aussi, il rêvait de cette nuit-là, de l'autre ; il revoyait en boucle les mêmes scènes, ou bien les modifiait, se posait des questions, s'interrogeait toujours - il souffrait, au fond.

_Et si on m'avait découvert plus tôt ? Et si on m'avait incarcéré, voire tué ? Et si l'on avait suivi Nezumi jusque chez moi, si l'on avait attrapé avant que je le soigne ?_

Parfois encore, il se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit – vers une heure, peut-être, ou bien deux, il ne savait jamais exactement, il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Le cœur battant, souvent, le front un peu mouillé, aussi, la respiration lourde et rapide un peu obstruée par des sanglots nés au fond de sa gorge ; et dans ces moments-là, il s'emparait du carnet de notes sous son oreiller, trouvait à tâtons un stylo au pied du lit, et se mettait à écrire. Dans le noir, c'était difficile ; qu'importe, il y arrivait quand même.  
>Une fois le matin venu, il lui arrivait de relire ses notes de la nuit – et généralement, il les trouvait particulièrement angoissantes.<p>

Fort heureusement, la douleur des rêves s'estompa avec le temps – puis, au bout de quelques semaines, seul resta le souvenir de Nezumi. Les craintes pour sa propre vie s'étaient atténuées ; celles pour la vie de son camarade, en revanche, s'étaient un peu accentuées. Ce n'était plus lui qu'il voyait courir dans tous les sens, fuir, s'échapper à sa situation pour sauver sa vie, maintenant – il ne voyait plus que Nezumi.

Ses longs cheveux fouettant son dos, la pluie coulant sur tout son corps frêle et mince, ses yeux grisonnants passant de l'affolement à la rage profonde, de la haine à l'horreur. Ce n'était pas vraiment le Nezumi qu'il avait connu – mais quelque part, Shion se disait que ça aurait pu l'être.

_Je rêve de lui toutes les nuits ; je rêve tellement de lui que je n'en dors plus._

Pour ce même motif, il n'avait pas non plus dormi la nuit du jour où Safu vint lui rendre visite ; sous ses yeux, les cernes déjà présents la veille semblaient s'être assombris encore un peu. Peut-être que cela aurait pu expliquer pourquoi il bafouilla à chaque fois qu'il dut répondre à son amie ; peut-être aussi que cela aurait pu donner raisons à tous ces instants où il bâilla ouvertement, où il ferma les yeux pour ne les rouvrir qu'une ou deux minutes plus tard, non sans difficulté.

Mais à coup sûr, cela pouvait expliquer et expliquait pourquoi il fit l'erreur de laisser son journal ouvert, sur son oreiller, et pourquoi il ne parvint pas à empêcher Safu de le prendre en main pour le lire.

« Hé, Shion..., fit-elle sitôt qu'elle l'eût reposé, l'air à la fois surpris et vexé. C'est qui, « lui » ? »

Aussitôt, Shion détourna la tête, baissa les yeux, se refusa à répondre. Hors de question d'apprendre à Safu l'existence de Nezumi ; parce que Nezumi était son secret, ce secret qu'il gardait farouchement depuis des années durant et qu'il garderait encore, aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'à sa mort s'il le fallait.  
>Lorsqu'il eut cette pensée, il réalisa qu'il ne le reverrait peut-être jamais – il réalisa qu'il ne saurait peut-être jamais s'il avait survécu ou non.<p>

« C'est... Personne. »

Il avait répondu avec le regard vague du garçon qui ne parvient pas à détacher ses pensées d'un événement précis ; cela agaça quelque peu Safu, mais tant pis. Il n'aimait pas vexer les gens, habituellement, et ça l'embêtait de devoir vexer son amie d'enfance ; mais au fond, il fallait bien qu'elle comprenne que, tout au long de sa vie, elle n'aurait pas toujours tout ce qu'elle voulait – à commencer par l'attention exclusive de son meilleur ami.  
>En attendant, il se promit de penser à mieux dissimuler son journal – et dès lors, plus personne n'y posa les yeux.<p>

Puis, avec le temps, les rêves s'en allèrent.  
>Ça faisait un peu mal, quelque part – oui, ça faisait mal de devoir laisser partir ces rêves, ces songes et ces « cauchemars » qu'il avait bien dû faire des dizaines de fois. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus les semaines s'enchaînaient, plus il lui devenait obligatoire de se rendre à l'évidence ; il ne rêvait plus de Nezumi, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Ses nuits retrouvaient une certaine ressemblance avec celles de tout citoyen on ne peut plus normal de No.6 ; tant et si bien que bientôt, seules quelques nuits, une par mois peut-être, ou bien tout les deux mois, restèrent à lui rappeler le passé.<p>

Plus de cris, plus de sang ou de balles, plus de larmes ni de peur ; les seuls rêves qu'ils faisaient encore étaient ceux où, ce soir-là, il soignait Nezumi, lui tendait à boire, partageait avec lui le gâteau de sa mère – dormait contre lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rêver avec lui, cette nuit-là ; il aurait voulu pouvoir entrer dans son esprit, et garder sa mémoire pour toujours. Mais c'était impossible – il le savait. C'était impossible, tout comme c'était impossible d'empêcher ses rêves de s'en aller ; lorsqu'il y pensait, ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Ça faisait mal et ça le rendait triste – ça faisait peur, aussi.  
>Il avait peur que le temps, si précieux aux yeux du monde, lui arrache le peu de souvenirs qu'il lui restait de Nezumi et de cette nuit-là.<p>

Au fond, il se sentait seul – terriblement seul.

Safu s'en était allée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ce jour-là – depuis, il ne l'avait plus revue. Il n'y avait plus pensé non plus, à vrai dire ; il y réfléchissait, certes, de temps à autres, mais jamais plus d'une minute, et peinait à se sentir coupable de l'avoir peut-être vexée. La vie reprenait son cours, rattachait sa longueur à celle de l'époque en cours, perdait son fleuve jusqu'à la mer qu'était No.6 – et Shion, inlassablement, traversait jour après jour les courants, les remouds, l'écume de ce cours d'eau aux multiples humeurs. Les mois, les semaines, les journées se ressemblaient affreusement ; debout, petit-déjeuner, sortir, travailler depuis quelque temps, manger à midi en compagnie d'un agréable collègue à la discussion focalisée sur la pluie comme sur le beau temps, travailler encore un peu, et puis rentrer, manger à nouveau mais avec sa mère cette fois, et aller se coucher – rêver.

Rêver – rêvasser, même. Il ne faisait que ça ; la nuit il rêvait, le jour il rêvassait. Perdu dans ses pensées, le cœur et l'esprit ailleurs, quelque part, là-bas, dans le ciel ; et même que parfois, lorsqu'il prenait le temps de s'asseoir sur un banc, de s'accouder à une rambarde, de s'arrêter dans la rue et de lever les yeux vers l'immensité du ciel bleu, il lui arrivait de se dire que Nezumi était peut-être à cet endroit-là, perdu dans ce monde secondaire et pourtant si grand, à scruter la ville depuis la plus haute tour dans le plus haut de tous les nuages.

Sans que le jeune homme ne s'en rende compte et tout comme Safu était partie après avoir lu son journal, son quinzième anniversaire arriva – sans prévenir. Une journée dont il avait oublié de compter les heures qui s'écoulait, tout comme la précédente s'était écoulée et tout comme celle d'avant encore s'était écoulée, et _paf_ ! Soudain, au commencement d'un jour qui aurait dû ressembler à tous les précédents et à tous les suivants, voilà sa mère qui le réveillait d'un baiser au front, l'attendait en cuisine avec un gâteau, lui souriait plus que jamais.

Depuis longtemps déjà, Shion avait cessé de pleurer à la vue du gâteau à la cerise de sa mère ; mais le goût doux et sucré de la pâte molle, de la garniture tendre savait toujours, malgré les années, faire germer l'ébauche d'une larme au coin de ses paupières. L'espace d'un instant, tout comme l'an précédent, et tout comme l'an suivant sans aucun doute, un flot de douloureux souvenirs mêlés aux mémoires les plus joyeuses de son existence revenait à son esprit ; et son cœur battait, à nouveau, encore une fois, une énième fois, fort, très fort, à tout rompre, comme auparavant.

Son cœur battait et tambourinait contre sa poitrine et frappait, frappait, frappait son thorax comme pour le briser, et les larmes à ses yeux courbaient de joie son sourire mi-sincère mi-forcé – et puis soudain, il se reprenait, se questionnait, rougissait un peu, avait honte de ses agissements plus qu'étranges, soupirait, riait nerveusement, ça dépendait.

_Et s'il me voyait, de là où il est ? Je suis sûr qu'il me voit, je le sens. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il ne peut pas s'en être allé pour de vrai – c'est impossible qu'il ne soit plus là..._

L'hésitation dans ses mots transparaissait jusqu'à ses doigts, tremblants sur le stylo, et il se hâta de clore les quelques phrases qu'il inscrivait méticuleusement dans son petit carnet.  
>En cette belle journée où il avait congé, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait prévu de se rendre à la Maison du Crépuscule où il avait appris d'un bref message de Safu qu'on avait placé la grand-mère de cette dernière ; message en main, il s'y rendit donc, et son index frémissait encore de ses pensées bouillonnantes, là, à l'intérieur de son crâne.<p>

Si la grand-mère de Safu avait été placée en cet endroit-là, alors probablement Safu s'en irait-elle bientôt, elle aussi.  
>Shion n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça – le départ de Safu. Ils avaient été proches dans leur enfance et ils l'étaient toujours, certes ; mais l'étaient-ils seulement toujours autant ? Nezumi, tel un ouragan, s'était invité avec violence dans la vie du jeune homme ; Safu, en revanche, ne l'avait pas connu, ni même aperçu, et cela faisait des deux enfants devenus grands des personnes bien différentes, totalement opposées sur certains points.<p>

_Je me demande si le départ de Safu me fera le même effet que le sien._

Non.  
>La réponse était non – Shion en avait conscience mais ne le réalisait pas encore, pas vraiment. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la vieille femme qu'il avait autrefois considérée – et, quelque part, considérait toujours – comme sa propre grand-mère, il se contenta de sourire – et c'était tout. Il ne pensa ni à l'autrefois, ni à l'anniversaire de ses douze ans, ni à Safu – juste à ce pull, ce pull qu'elle avait tricoté, et qu'il avait offert à l'autre garçon, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.<p>

A ce moment-là encore, l'image de l'enfant enfilant le vêtement, le souvenir de ce corps mince mais déjà légèrement musclé, au dos balafré d'affreuses cicatrices, le véritable flash-back de cet instant le faisait frémir, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

La grand-mère de Safu se tenait confortablement assise dans son fauteuil roulant, aiguilles et tricot à la main – Safu avait changé, Shion avait changé, mais cette femme-là n'avait pas changé. Elle sourit – gentiment, amicalement, maternelle, comme toujours. Et Shion lui sourit en retour – parce que même s'il avait changé, même s'il savait qu'il avait changé, il voulait croire qu'il savait encore se comporter comme le digne citoyen de No.6 qu'il avait été, et il croisa l'index au majeur en signe de promesse.

« Le pull que vous m'aviez tricoté... Je l'ai donné. »

L'aveu s'était fait tout seul – imposé comme naturel, il était sorti, simplement. Sans excuse, sans demande de pardon, sans supplication – rien que l'aveu, comme s'il avait été normal, comme si l'adolescent avait été sûr et certain d'avoir fait le bon choix ; et sûr et certain, il l'était. Il avait fait le bon choix – ça aussi, ça s'imposait comme naturel.  
>D'ailleurs, la vieille femme ne le blâma pas ; ne s'étonna pas ; sourit simplement, croisa les mains sur son tricot.<p>

« Oh, et à qui ? »

Tout d'abord un peu surpris, Shion eut un léger mouvement de recul ; face à lui, la grand-mère de sa meilleure amie, cette respectable vieille femme qu'il avait pris l'habitude de considérer comme sa propre grand-mère au fur et à mesure de cette relation presque fraternelle qu'il avait partagée avec Safu. Et puis, soudain, lui vint l'idée que ça aurait pu être la fin ; la fin d'un vieux tabou conservé au silence depuis près de trois ans. Un nom seul effleura ses lèvres - un nom seul qu'il n'avait plus prononcé ni même écrit depuis si longtemps qu'il lui brûlait la peau, qu'il faisait frémir ses doigts fins, qu'il faisait tressaillir son corps mince, si peu musclé. Un nom seul dont il se souvenait mieux que tout et qui restait comme ancré en sa mémoire, tout au fond de lui, marqué au fer rouge d'un sentiment sans précédent, inconnu, incompréhensible.

« A... A Nezumi. »

Il avait bafouillé – et puis un sourire était né, là, sur son visage. L'ébauche d'une construction de joie et de bonheur, ou bien de simple quiétude – au coin de ses lèvres, impossible à déceler, présence légère et apaisante que lui seul pouvait alors connaître. Soudain un doigt sur sa joue ; la paume rassurante, les empreintes digitales un peu plus marquée, la peau moins douce mais tendre – le jeune homme sourit. C'était rassurant.

« Et qui est-ce donc, mon garçon ?  
>– C'est... Personne. »<p>

Radieux sourire – peu importait que le nom détruise ses lèvres, sa bouche, son palais, s'empare de ses sens, monopolise son goût, envahisse son être. Le secret de l'identité resterait intact – pour toujours. Nezumi était Nezumi mais avant tout son ami, un vieux camarade, son secret ; son propre petit secret qu'il ne partagerait jamais, pour rien au monde. Instinctivement, sa main chercha le contact tiède de celle de la vieille femme – la paume un peu rugueuse frottait sa joue douce, mais ce n'était pas vraiment dérangeant.

« Votre main... Comme elle est chaude ! S'étonna-t-il, et il se surprit lui-même par ce ton presque trop enfantin qu'il avait employé – mais le souvenir de Nezumi le ramenait des années en arrière et voir cette grand-mère sourire ne l'aidait pas à se rattraper à ce présent trop morne pour être idéal.  
>– Oui, admit son interlocutrice en riant, mais tu sais... Les gens sont chauds lorsqu- »<p>

Shion tressaillit. Un, deux, cinq mots ; cinq petits mots qui, l'espace d'un instant, le temps d'une phrase, lui rappelèrent tant que ses paupières s'en écarquillèrent, rapidement. Son cœur soudain battit le rythme d'une chamade folle, endiablée - et il coupa, au diable la politesse, il coupa cette admirable vieille femme dans son élan, juste pour le plaisir de prononcer lui-même la fin de cette phrase, à mi-voix, comme avant. Comme auparavant.

« Les gens sont chauds lorsqu'ils sont vivants. »

A mi-voix – en un murmure. Sur le même ton – et les yeux fermés il se rappela la sensation. Sa main dans celle de l'autre. Peut-être qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais ; peut-être qu'il s'en souviendrait toujours et que, vingt ans après, son cœur s'en emballerait encore. Peut-être que ça continuerait à le mettre dans tous ses états jusqu'à la fin de ses jours – mais peut-être aussi que ça s'en irait au fur et à mesure. Peut-être que trois ans n'étaient pas assez pour oublier, peut-être qu'ils suffisaient à retenir les souvenirs encore et encore ; mais quatre ans après sa rencontre avec Nezumi il s'en souvint encore.

Seize ans déjà – Shion inspira profondément l'agréable odeur, dans sa chambre, de la nourriture que l'on entreposait non loin, et reporta son attention sur ce vieux carnet. Sous son stylo l'épaisseur avait considérablement diminué ; et déjà la dernière page se profilait, là, sitôt qu'il aurait tourné celle qu'il complétait alors.  
>Sans même s'en rendre compte, il sourit et tourna la page.<p>

Peut-être que cette page se tournait sur de vieux souvenirs dont il garderait pour toujours l'agréable esquisse d'anciens sentiments, à moitié oubliés, à moitié présents dans son cœur.

Peut-être que cette page se tournait sur un visage, une apparence, un corps de fille pour un petit garçon, un esprit violent pour un sourire si sincère.

Peut-être que cette page se tournait sur une partie de sa vie qu'il finirait par oublier, peut-être qu'elle se tournait sur un prénom qui bientôt ne lui rappellerait plus qu'une légère douceur à l'estomac.

Mais à coup sûr cette page ne se tournait pas sur l'apaisante sensation d'une main blottie au creux de la sienne ; à coup sûr elle ne se tournait pas sur ce front, cette chaleur, cette tendresse aussi ; et à coup sûr elle n'effacerait rien des battements de son cœur, cette soirée-là, parce que tant qu'ils seraient vivants, les gens resteraient chauds – et c'était vrai pour toujours.

D'un seul coup, le jeune homme se leva.

Dans la vie, les choses arrivent parfois sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

D'un pas rapide, il s'approcha rapidement de la porte de sa chambre.

Comme l'irruption soudaine de Nezumi dans la vie de Shion, quelques années plus tôt.

Tourna la poignée, poussa doucement.

Comme l'importance qu'il y avait prise, en quelques heures seulement.

Sortit, le sourire aux lèvres. Le ciel dehors était bien bleu – il pouvait le voir par la fenêtre.

Comme ce petit rat, minuscule, noir, vif, qui sauta sur le carnet pour en lire les dernières pages, quelques secondes après le départ de son possesseur.

A l'extérieur, c'était une certaine liberté qui l'appelait.

Comme ce sourire sur le visage de Shion, aussi, lorsqu'il reverrait enfin Nezumi, quelques jours après, alors que tout lui semblerait perdu.

« Maman, je sors faire un tour ! »

_Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort._

* * *

><p>Par rapport au titre, non, il n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec le texte, juste avec... Un paragraphe ? Une phrase ? xD<p>

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ J'ai quand même hâte de reprendre Inukashi... Heureusement que j'ai encore à écrire sur ce fandom. xD Merci de votre lecture. =)_  
><em>


End file.
